Pictionary (2)
OPENING SPIEL #1:'' Welcome to the most popular drawing game in the word, Pictionary.'' OPENING SPIEL #2:'' These two people are here play the most popular drawing game in the word, Pictionary.'' OPENING SPIEL #3:'' (Insert contestant's occupations and hometowns). They're both here to play the most popular drawing game in the word, Pictionary'' HOST INTRODUCTION:'' And here's your/our host (for Pictionary), Alan Thicke!'' In this version of Pictionary, two teams of three (two celebrities and one contestant) played a drawing game based on the board game. This was played similar to Win, Lose or Draw. Gameplay Main Game The teams drew puzzles which were all phrases, and played for points in this game. Each point was worth $100 to the contestants. Round 1: Celebrity Round In Round 1, all four celebrities went up to the drawing board one at a time. Each celebrity had 45 seconds to draw puzzles with the same word in each. When the show started, the celebrities were given two puzzles with the same word. If the team playing with the celebrity drawer got them both, the contestant scored two points/$200 (they had to get them both in order to score). Later, it was changed to having the celebrity in control draw as many puzzles as possible during the 45 seconds and they all contained the same word. Each puzzle solved was worth one point/$100. Round 2: Team Round In this round each team had three minutes to draw as many puzzles as possible with each one worth one point/$100. Each puzzle had a linking word connecting from one puzzle to another. Players on the team in control took turns drawing and if they couldn't get their teammates to say the right phrase or didn't know what else to draw, they could pass and hand-off to the next player. The team in the lead went first followed by the trailing team. The team with the most points/money at the end of the round won the game. If the game ended in a tie, host Thicke drew one more puzzle and the first team to get the puzzle won the game. Both civilian contestants got to keep all the cash they won, but only the winning team went on to play the bonus round for a lot more cash. Bonus Round One member of the winning team selected by his/her teammates went up to the drawing board and drew for the next 90 seconds. Only this time, instead of drawing phrases, he/she drew single words; each word connected to another. Each time the drawer's teammates said the right word, the contestant won some more money. The first three (later four) words were worth $100, the next three were worth $300, and every word from there on out was worth $1,000. There was no max cash winnings; contestants could win as much as possible in this round. Originally there were returning champions. Champions stayed on the show until they were defeated or reached the Friday show. Two months into the run, the champions format was dropped altogether, and two new players competed everyday. Trivia At the beginning of each show, the day's contestants would draw anything they wanted. Former Wheel of Fortune producer Nancy Jones worked on the show. This show was best remembered for the episode in which Erik Estrada accidentally hit Bill Maher in the nose after getting the puzzle which was "Tie a Yellow Ribbon 'Round the Old Oak Tree", though the injury was not life-threatening. Gallery 205300_622864284395019_1713991572_n.jpg Trade Ads Pictionary 1996 ad.jpg Pictionary 1997.jpg Pictionary 11-18.jpg Pictionary 11-18 2.jpg Pictionary ad 1.jpg Pictionary ad 2.jpg Pictionary ad 3.jpg Pictionary_Electronic_Weekly_1996-12-02.png Pictionary 1997 ad.jpg Rating Music Greg Edmondson Inventor Based on the board game of the same name by Angel Games, now Mattel & Hasbro. Studio CBS Television City, Los Angeles, CA Spin-Offs 1989 Version 2000 Version Links Rules for Pictionary YouTube Videos Weird Al Yankovic Full Episodes Alex vs. Clarence Anthony vs. Kata Category:Drawing Category:Puzzle Category:Celebrity Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Kline & Friends Category:Syndicated shows Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1997 premieres Category:1998 endings